Synchrony
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: [one-shot/AU] Ambos hacían contacto visual, él quería que ella lo siga, que logre cautivar y hechizar su corazón, para formar una bella sincronía.


**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de Hellsing _**No **_me pertenecen._

**Aclaraciones: **_One-shot/AU. __**Hurt-Comfort/ **__Drama __**/Romance. **__Alucard x Seras (AluSeras) Inspirado en la canción de Yohio "My nocturnal serenade". Un universo ambientado en la época victoriana. Insinuación Pip x Seras x Alucard. _

**Summary: [**_One-shot/AU_**] **_Ambos hacían contacto visual, él quería que ella lo siga, que logre cautivar y hechizar su corazón, para formar una bella sincronía._

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Synchrony **

**[**_Sincronía_**]**

* * *

Su cuerpo se movía de izquierda a derecha, con sus manos unidas hacia su pareja. Mientras que, el sujeto que le acompañaba apoyaba la palma de su mano para sostener en la cintura de su dama. Parecían que todos bailaban alrededor del candelabro de techo, con las velas encendidas para iluminar el salón y pequeños detalles de plata que adornaban como si se tratara de una telaraña. El resto se trataba de muebles lujosos, teniendo decoraciones de ornamentos, y las cortinas, hasta los manteles compartían una decoración entre el verde oscuro, amarillo y blanco.

Ella bailaba con un apuesto muchacho de edad aproximada a los treinta años, cabello castaño un poco largo y pasando de sus hombros. Unos hermosos orbes verdes claros, que al hacer contacto visual con él, ya no sentía vergüenza en bailar frente a tanta gente.

Las damas se presentaban con unos voluminosos vestidos, los colores y los diferentes tipos de diseños, las hacían distinguir una de la otra. Por otro lado, de los hombres que algunos igualaban el mismo color de los trajes elegantes pero con algún detalle que marcaba la diferencia. La fiesta se llevaba a cabo en la mansión de una familia adinerada y de descendencia francesa, Bernadotte, estaban celebrando el compromiso de su hijo, Pip quien danzaba acompañado de su futura esposa, Seras Victoria, que seguía a su lado.

De pronto, el ritmo de la música cambio. Fue donde las parejas de cada persona iban intercambiando constantemente hasta regresar a su actual acompañante. Aunque algo no estaba bien, ella sintió que a pesar de divertirse con este cambio drástico pero armonioso de la música, y que no fue la única en ver al resto de los invitados divirtiéndose.

—Esto es muy divertido, amor —habló Seras, estando a espalda de su pareja. Sus pasos seguían de izquierda a derecha.

Al no recibir respuesta, ella creyó que él prestaba atención lo que decía. Hasta que su cuerpo giro sobre su eje, para toparse con otra persona…

— _¡Oh! Disculpe, bella dama —_dijo un sujeto alto, de un elegante atuendo rojo carmesí, hacia una buena combinación con sus pantalones y botas negras, incluyendo una camisa blanca. Ella miró esos orbes azul cielo, como los suyos que hacían contacto visual en pleno baile, él parecía despreocupado. Tardó en notar otros detalles, en el caso de sostener una mano enguantada, un largo cabello azabache que superaba sus hombros y que suponía que le llegaba hasta la cintura. También se dio cuenta del extraño asentó al momento que él habló.

Él sonrió de lado, esa bella dama tenía problemas para recordar a un visitante extranjero, a quien le dio un pequeño recorrido en las calles de Londres. Él le había salvado de un lobo blanco. Sin embargo, este muchacho si la conocía y fue por las fotografías de aquel sujeto que bailaba con otra dama de largo cabello rubio ceniza que superaba su propia cintura; tras verla disimuladamente también descubrió que tiene unos hermosos ojos azules, un gran vestido voluptuoso de color verde oscuro.

No la conoce, pero sus labios se forman una línea caída, expresando su disgusto ante esa familia y sus orbes azules cambian a ser carmesí por unos segundos; le produce repulsión al escuchar el apellido de la otra dama. Aunque por otro lado, arrebatarla de su peor enemigo, le generaba una agradable tentación.

— _¿Cómo se llama, bella señorita? —_preguntaba, Pip. Una vez que hacia la miraba con una sonrisa, a la reciente dama, con quien le tocó bailar de manera aleatoria. Pero sabe que la melodía pronto procederá a intercambiar de nuevo, para recuperar a su esposa, que por cierto, no la ha visto todavía.

—_Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing —_contestó, de manera indiferente. Ella giro sobre su eje, a causa del caballero, un paso en falso y él pudo atraparla pero sosteniéndola de la cintura. Se sonrojó por ese atrevimiento, aunque aliviada porque no hizo alguna escena.

La señorita Victoria le hacía recordar a un antiguo amor, es más, siente que sigue bailando con esa presencia que al parecer perduraba en ella. Puede que sea coincidencia, o no. Sobre todo ver que tenía esa aura tan parentesco a su difunta esposa, le generaba una pequeña presión en su mente y en su muerto corazón. Como si algo le decía, o por azares del destino; que no cometa el mismo error.

_Esta vez_, cree que ha tomado la decisión correcta. Más bien, va impulsar que ella lo elija…

— ¿Quién es usted? ¿Nos vimos alguna vez?—preguntó, ella sentía curiosidad. Ese rostro familiar, le hacía recordar a alguien que conoció en la calle, en su pleno recorrido para enviar una carta.

Ellos seguían danzando, entre giros y ligeras atrapadas, que tomó desprevenida a la joven doncella.

—_Disculpe, señorita. Soy el Conde Vlad Terpes, vengo de visita a este país. —_contestó, mirándola tan fijamente como si intentara…_hipnotizarla_, aunque no se detenía en verla a los ojos, sino que al momento de hacerla girar en frente suyo, se deleitaba con observar y apreciar su inocente, y pura belleza.

Seras sintió vergüenza por tardar en reconocer a alguien, que ya vio en el mismo día. Ambos parecían haberse olvidado de volver a intercambiar de pareja, pero entre los dos se mantenían bailando y charlando, teniendo de fondo la música tan rítmica e instrumental que los relajaban. Como si estuvieran en su propio mundo.

—Perdón, señor Vlad. Ahora me acuerdo de usted, gracias por salvarme de ese lobo — le agradeció, sonriendo de lado con sus mejillas coloradas —. También por dejarme acariciar a ese hermoso animal.

El sujeto sonríe de manera comprensiva y asiente, sintiéndose alagado por el agradecimiento de aquella señorita, Victoria.

Ella no se había dado cuenta que su futuro esposo la estaba buscando entre la multitud, no la encontraba y la perdía de vista en pleno baile hasta de una manera tan repentina. Que prefirió alejarse un poco del espectáculo para buscar desde otros ángulos de la danza que se involucraban las personas invitadas.

—_Es una bella noche ¿no lo cree? Señorita, Victoria —_comentó. Con sus orbes azules mirando hacia la ventana que se encontraba a espaldas de ella. Una vez que le ayudó a voltearla hacia el gran ventanal que se encontraba abierto y para que ella observara la luna: esa joven le daba la espalda. Su rostro se inclinó hacia el cuello, arrugando un poco su nariz, estaba oliendo ese _rico_ perfume femenino, aunque por otro lado sentía sed y lo que olfateaba iba más allá de eso.

La sangre, que recorría por todas esas venas y escuchar el ligero latido que hacia bombear más aquel liquido espeso. Sus colmillos blancos, crecieron un poco tratando de producir el mínimo corte para beber algo. Pero se contuvo. Vlad sentía otra necesidad de calmar, opacando sus ganas de alimentarse y seguir sobreviviendo.

Serás se giró hacia él. Nuevamente, sus miradas se cruzaron, el joven extranjero la invitaba a salir a fuera, por si quería contemplar esa bella noche.

—También hacemos una bella sincronía, señor Vlad —comentó, aceptando una vez más, esa palma enguantada para ser llevada hacia afuera. Para acompañarlo hacia el balcón para dialogar un poco más entre ellos, se le hacía curioso saber cómo terminó en su fiesta de compromiso.

Él quería que ella lo siga, sus orbes azul cielo cambiaron repentinamente de color carmesí: justo al momento de sugerirle que lo mire a los ojos, y Victoria solo lo ve una manera tímida pero llena de ternura.

_Embrujada…Hipnotizada, _sintiéndose mareada y algo somnolienta. Termina cayendo inconsciente en sus brazos.

El conde sonríe por lo bajo, nadie se daba cuenta lo que en realidad estaba sucediendo del lado de afuera. La música abrumaba y distraída de tal manera dentro del salón de fiestas, que la gente no escucharía algún grito desgarrador y de voz femenina; tampoco ver como luchaba contra otra persona, hasta resistirse de ser arrastrada hacia otro lugar. No nadie se daría cuenta, hasta notar que haya desaparecido, pero en realidad, eso no sucedió.

Ella cayó bajo los encantos del Conde, sobre todo que acepto su mano para arrastrarla a la oscuridad…

Ninguno de los dos se encontraba en la fiesta, ese extraño sujeto la había llevado a otro lado. A un lugar que él consideraba _hogar, dulce hogar._

—_De verdad. De verdad, es una bella noche —_dijo al sonreír de oreja a oreja, mostrando sus afilados colmillos puntiagudos.

Todo para formar una bella sincronía.

* * *

_**Fin~**_

* * *

**N/A: **_Sé que no tiene nada que ver con el entorno, de lo que es Hellsing. No sé, es una idea que me vino a la mente hace mucho. No creo que tenga alguna continuación, ¿Dónde está Integra? Bueno, estaba bailando con Pip. xD_

_**En fin, espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**¡Saludos y cuídense!**_

_**Atte. J.H ©**_


End file.
